


Ninjago-The Journey

by Safire1999



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Battle, Earth, F/M, Family, Finding Ones Self, Fire, Healing, Ice, Lightning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Kaia, female Kai, wakes with no memories. Being found with simply the clothes on her back and a sword she went with Master Wu and trained. With her teammates she retrieved the Golden Weapons and beat back Lord Garmadon. Now here is the journey to fight back the Serpentine and keep Ninjago safe. More inside. let me know if I should keep this up.





	1. The Rise of the Snakes

Hi, my name is Kaia, the Master, or rather, Mistress of Fire, Wielder of the Sword of Flames. Rider of the Dragon, Fire. I have no memory of my life before. Only small pieces that come and go. Eight months ago, My teammates and I with the aid of our Sensei stopped the return of Lord Garmadon. Now me and my Teammates are charged with defending our home Ninjago, and a more personal quest. To find where I came from.

My teammates, while skilled, somewhat, were lazy things. You had Cole Master of Earth, The Black Ninja, Rider of the Dragon Rocky, and the user of the Scythe of Quakes, and our leader. 

Then there was Zane, like me he had amnesia. He is the White Ninja, Master of Ice, of one with the sixth sense, Rider of the dragon, Shard, and user of the Shuriken of Ice. He was Cole’s second in Command.  

And then there was Jay, The loud mouth annoyance, Master Of Lightning, The Blue Ninja, Rider of the Dragon, Sparks, User of The Golden Nunchucks Of Lightning. He was the last to have any command in our group.

Now that all leads us to me, at the moment anyway. The boys were playing their games and I was out with Flame, I didn’t have much interest in Video games. Why play with powers you might have when you could test your limits, push past them and discover new abilities all why defending the place you call home.

I was watching from between Flame's two horns that angled back from either side of his head. My hands not even touching the chains . Let them hang limply on the saddle horn. I let him choose our path. Something I knew he enjoyed greatly. A proud and vain thing he truly was. Loving praise, and loved baths. I had probably been dunked five times in water when he decided to stop for a bath in a random lake.

Besides all of that I had learned a lot when it came to flying. One, that by keeping my body in lines with his and replacing the saddle with a much more flexible one, allowed for speed and flexibility. While I could no longer do things such as dozing in the saddle it was better this way. Two, sometimes the air was the best way to do recon and one of the fastest ways to and from places. We both loved coming out to truly fly. To be free of the ground below and all of its problems, but like all good things, it must come to an end.

It was late morning when we arrived at Jamanakai village. Dismounting outside the village gates I pulled the bundled cloak from the saddle and put it on over my red ninja gi.

Checking what money I had; I stepped up to a food vendor, and bought what I needed to cook for tonight's dinner. With this done and out of the way I also bought food for Flame and I to eat now. Walking out of the village Flame was my side in moments nuzzling my side wanting his treat.

“Oh calm yourself, Flame,” I pulled out the Fire Salamander he wanted so badly. Tossing it up into the air. Flame caught it with ease, snapping his mouth around the seasoned, cooked, Salamander. I rolled my eyes at the pleased dragon settling down to eat my share, spiced chicken on a stick.

Soon enough all was said and done. I stood and climbed on Flame’s back the goods all securely tied down. I called out to Flame and he jumped from the cliff side and he opened his wings catching the air and off we were heading home at a fast pace.

The flight was short due to shear speed and the fact that the Monastery wasn’t too far away.

The Monastery, was not completely a place of peace but a place to prepare for war. With training equipment in the ground and a master skilled in Spinjitzu, it was the home of Ninja. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Upon arrival I took the bags and started to walk up the mountain side and into the Monastery. Sounds of combat were heard over the entirety of the Monastery. Just as I had thought. I leave in the morning to train and the boys wake later only to play video games while Sensei meditates. It was an annoying lope that had continued over the eight months. Stepping into the kitchen I had started on the process of making the spiciest foods I could make. My way of showing the boys my disapproval. Just as I was about to start the cooking fires a caw came from the window.

Looking up it was a messenger bird with a red ribbon on it’s back. Removing it’s message I opened the small scroll. Reading the contents I ran into the room in which the boys were playing. Sensei was there just so happening to be lecturing the boys.

“There’s Trouble, Lord Garmadon has been spotted heading towards Jamanakai Village!” I yelled. The boys scrambled bumping into each other and tripping over their filth. I turned leaving them and whistling loudly. Flame hearing me roared and landed in the court yard I jumped, first landing on his front left leg and then once more onto his back. Flame took flight, moving faster to get into the air at my urging words. We circled the mountain waiting for the boys to finally get their butts into gear. Even down the mountain they tripped over each other. I growled and Flame rumbled in disappointment at his brothers riders. Once they were finally in the air did we begin to move.

With how things were going even now, I hope Jamanakai Village was still standing. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were in sight of the village I leaned forward to be parallel with Flame. He took the shift in the saddle as we had trained and sped up leaving the others in the dust. From above there didn’t seem to be any trouble. A false alarm maybe, or maybe we had made it before Garmadon could arrive?   
“Flame, at the gate my friend.” I called to him. He shifted banking to the right. Heading for the flat empty land before the village gates. We landed the same time as the others. Moving towards the gates we heard shouting, more booing then screams of pain.   
“What the heck is going on?” Jay questioned answering the very question on my mind. We entered the village together. I kept my hand at my side. Right hand on my swords sheath and my left on the hilt.   
We came to the sight of a little boy on a fountain wall yelling at the villagers. The Villagers in turn were throwing things at the boy. Mostly vegetables, but still. A sharp pain to my mind sent me reeling for a second I saw me in the boy’s place before my vision cleared.  
“Kaia, are you alright?” I looked up to see the other three had caught up finally. Zane had been the one to speak.  
“Yes,” I answered choking over the answer, “Yes, I’m alright.” I kept my hand down as Jay and Cole dealt with the child. He was apparently Lloyd Garmadon. An easy mix up I would guess. I went back to Flame’s side and pet his side Cole having come and replaced Zane by my side. The two seemed worried while Jay was just acting like normal. Cole a bit later stuffed a thing of chocolate into my hand before I mounted up. We all mounted up about to take off for the monastery. When something fell out of Cole’s bag. Jay picked it up looking it over.  
“You must have grabbed Sensei’s bag in the hurry, Cole.” Zane surmised oh so helpfully.  
“It’s a bunch of Chicken scratch.” Jay shook his head. I pulled on the reigns and had Flame move towards Jay.  
“Hand it over,” I reached for it and he did hand it to me as I looked it over.  
“I can read some of this, I understand the word prophecy, green and Chosen. Zane can you decipher this?” I closed the scroll before tossing it over to Zane, who sat atop Shard.  
“I can try,” He answered before unrolling the scroll once more. “It’s written in the Language of our Ancestors.” He chippered almost happily. He read it over quickly.  
“It says, ‘One Ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. The Ninja Destined to defeat the Dark Lord.’” Zane read from the scroll. The words sounded familiar to me as the others started to argue over the scroll. Soon the others had taken off heading back home as quick as they could arguing with each other. I sighed and shook my head.  
“Come on Flame, I have questions for Sensei.” He rumbled under me before his words came.  
“You will not challenge them as they do each other?” He questioned as he took flight after the others.  
“Why should I, it is pointless. There where figures drawn in our likeness. So I do not believe any of us are the Green Ninja. It might be what the boys need to start training more seriously.” I answered Flame.  
“Yet something bothers you,” He rumbled strongly. I nodded my head.  
“The Child, for a moment, I didn’t see him…. I saw myself.” I whispered softly. The large dragon rumbled once more before falling silent. We followed the others at a distance. They discarded the scroll like garbage. I picked it up with care and went to Sensei Wu. He was meditating before a small shrine. I moved behind him and sat waiting till he was ready to speak.  
“I sense you have questions child.” He spoke up.  
“When we came to the village… I was the first to arrive…. We were greeted with the sight of a child claiming to by Lloyd Garmadon and have control of the Serpentine.” Sensei Wu seemed greatly troubled by this news. “The villagers, were throwing things at him. I bowed my head before the sensei gripping my pants tightly. “I…. for a moment…. I didn’t see the boy. I saw myself. Scared and at the mercy of anger and hatred. Fire was around us…. But it wasn’t like the fire I use or any I had been around before…. I felt cold, weak, and vulnerable.” I felt tears run down my face. A hand came to my shoulder.  
“This was either a memory, or your mind reaching out towards the child. I would meditate on this when you can.” He passed a cup of warm tea into my hands and patted my shoulder.  
“Sensei, there is one other thing. Cole picked up your saddle bag in their hurry to reach the village.” I spoke softly picking up the scroll and handing it to him. He took it and sighed.  
“How did they take it?” Sensei questioned looking over it for a moment before placing it by the shrine.  
“They are no doubt competing for the right to be called the Green Ninja, Sensei.” I answered. There was a clattering sound and other sounds that suggested sparing.  
“And what of you? How do you take this?” He questioned me.  
“Sensei,” I started before sighing and sinking into myself. “I say the pictures within the scroll the Red was clearly a female and there were four males, in the respective colors of Black, Blue, White, and Green. I think I am who I need to be. I think we all are, and that it is our responsibility to keep evil back until death or the Green Ninja arrives.“ I answered him He nodded his head in satisfaction.  
“Well said my purple, now, rest drink your share of the tea, and reflect on today.” He ordered before leaving the room. I looked about the room before relaxing. Shifting in my seat to a more comfortable position and reflecting on what Sensei Wu had said.  
(Time Skip cause there is no way a Boy scaled a mountain on foot in less then a day)

I woke to the sound of a bird chirping. Sitting up quickly I found I was still in the main room. A pot of hot tea next to me on a platter with sugar and a tea cup. I looked about once more, no one was in here. Looking down I saw a soft blanket had been put over me in the night. Pushing it off I sat up and had a cup of tea. It was a strong blend that helped me wake fully. The door opened and revealed Sensei walking into the room.  
“Aw I see you have woken now.” He smiled softly as he stepped over. His own cup in his hand. “I hope you like the tea, I call it morning Tea though the real name is Chi tea.”  
“It’s strong,” I mumbled into my cup I went to make a refill and Sensei moved his empty cup to mine. I filed both our cups and put in the sugar and stirred.  
“So you meditated I assume?” Sensei questioned me as he picked up the clay cup into his hands. I nodded my head keeping it lowered. “And what is the conclusion you made?”  
“It was a memory,” I whispered softly into my cup looking at my reflection.  
“I see, what will you do with this knowledge.” He questioned once more.  
“I don’t know, embrace it maybe, and leave the memory to fester.” I listed on before drinking the tea. Sensei sat in silence at that. The doors to the outside were thrust opened with three teammates waiting there and staring down at me. I could not help but shutter under their gazes. Sensei seemed to notice.  
“Kaia,” Jay spoke up striding towards me. “I challenge you to a fight.”  
“Enough to the three of you, can you not see she wants nothing to do with your fighting.” Sensei scolded his pupils.  
“It seems more that she wants nothing to do with us in particular.” Cole spoke back. I looked down into my tea before sighing.  
“It’s just a spar right?” I looked up to Sensei forcing a smile. “I could use a spar anyways.” I stood up and looked to Jay. He seemed not too sure about any of this. “But no this, I am not trying to claim the title of the Green Ninja, I am just doing this for the spar.” I moved forward past him and into the yard. Finding firm footing I turned. Cole tossed me a helmet and chest pads. I got to work on putting them on and putting on the helmet. It was like half a fencing set. ‘Wait, how do I know that?’  
“The rules are simple, defeat your opponent in any way possible. The pads are to protect us as we try to use our Golden Weapons.” Cole spoke with authority. I glanced over to Sensei.  
“Are you sure about this?” He questioned. I nodded my head before turning back to Jay. He was ready and excited. While I only felt dread. He spun his nunchakus trying to build an electric charge within. I raised my sword ready to block when he released the spin he only shocked himself. I charged forward scraping the floor with my sword. Jay dropped his nunchakus on the floor covering his ears. I took the chance and kicked him hard in the gut sending him back against one of the posts. He fell and stayed down.  
“Are you alright Jay?” I asked him offering him my hand. His spirit seemed to be broken at the moment. Then I heard creaking behind me. I turned raising my sword just in time. The Scythe just inches from my face.  
“Good reflexes,” He mused.  
“Are you crazy?” I hissed at him, struggling to hold the angle.  
“I just want you to take this fight seriously, Kaia.” He answered.  
“I don’t want to hurt any of you.” I pushed him hard before pulled back and away.  
“Hurt us, Kaia, your two careful for that, you hurt yourself in battle cause you are trying to protect us.” We circled each other. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you put yourself in the most compromising positions.” He attacked once more. This was more than just him wanting to earn a title. This was him trying to prove himself to me. I sighed before clenching my hand.  
“Sensei please be ready to put out my flames.” I spoke glancing over to him. He seemed to sign, before beckoning Zane to hand over his throwing stars. I looked back to Cole before I remove the pads and helmet from my body if I was going to do this. I couldn’t have anything restricting my movement. Cole followed suit and stood ready. I charged my sword with my own flames and it glowed an even brighter gold.   
He charged first swiping at my feet. I jumped rolling up into a ball before spreading out to land on one of the poles above him I swiped my sword down fire coming from the edge and onto the floor burning around him in a semicircle.   
He backed away holding his Scythe ready. I twisted my wrist and focused on him. Then I felt it a sudden surge of power in my veins. It was to fast, and way to strong the steam. I dropped my sword hoping to break the link. Sensei seemed to notice and through the throwing stars. The twin stars seemed to move as a dance putting out the flames quickly. I bowed my knee a symbol to Cole that he had won this fight before I moved to my sword and put it back in its sheath the blade seemingly haven fallen back to sleep.   
“I did not tell you of the scroll because I did not want this to happen. Now if this is what it will take to get you to practice then so be it.” Sensei turned and went back to the doors.   
“Kaia, I suggest you take it easy for now.” he looked to me. Folding my hands correctly I bowed.  
“Yes Sensei,” with that the door shut behind him. I raised up and turned to head to the other side of the court yard.  
“Kaia, what was that?” Jay asked standing up.   
“I lost control, the sword’s power surged faster than I could contain it.” I answered him. He looked down to his own weapon.   
“I best get to training if I am ever going to best you.” With that he ran off to train.   
“Think we could spar again one day?” Cole asked me offering me his hand. I took it in a warriors clasp.   
“Congrats, you are my new sparring partner.” I smiled up to him. He smirked before my hand slipped away. Zane was already meditating. I sat down in the far corner and set the sword over my knees and began to concentrate on the sword.   
(A few Hours Later)  
Sensei burst through the door causing all of us to stop.   
“The Serpentine have returned, they are raiding Jemoniki village.” he warned us all.  
“But,” Jay started, “we were there yesterday. Everything was fine.” he said rather confused.  
“The Spirit Smoke does not lie.” Sensei spoke stand fast in this belief.   
“I thought the Serpentine was an old wives tale,” i spoke up. “a story the elders used to have us keep our noses were they don't belong.” i finished looking up to him. Sensei sighed.   
“I will tell you the story after you return, but know this the serpentine are very real.” he warned. I nodded before turning and leaving. Bringing my finger to my lips i whistled an alert to the dragons. I pulled the lever just as the others had come to the stairs. Flame took off immediately as i grabbed onto his paw. Pulling myself up and into the saddle. Flame kept going keeping a constant speed. I looked back to see the others not far behind. Once caught up we shifted in flight patterns a few times. .   
“Stay close,” Cole ordered, “And stay together.” he finished. I nodded my head.  
“Wouldn’t want it anyother way.” I answered as we took off for the village.   
The ride seemed even faster the second time around. We all jumped out of the saddles and landed next to the kid from before who was laughing crazily, most likely thanks to a sugar high. He had been pushing a wheelbarrow full of candy.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble little Garmadon.” Cole started the quip   
“But it’s past your bedtime.” Jay finished moving forward on the child. The child turned his back to us and his candy and raised his arms.   
“Get the Ninja,” The child ordered loudly. I found myself shaking my head, Children. Only to hear a rattle in the background. Looking up to where the boy was looking I was met with the terrible sight of The Blue Serpents.   
“Oh Kabanda,” I muttered softly. My eyes still on them. The One with a Golden Staff moved towards abit.   
“Get those Ninja now,” He roared pointing his staff straight at us. And the snakemen and/or snakes moved towards up. A good amount of villagers too.  
“They have been hypnotised.” Jay screeched .   
“We can see that.” Cole answered Jay raised his nunjucks to take out our enemies when Zane stopped him.   
“Our weapons are to unstable or strong in Kaia’s case we would do more harm than good.” He told the chatterbox.   
“That leaves one thing to do,” Cole spoke tensing.   
“Run!” I ordered jumping over the villagers and heading to climb up the roof. Looking down I saw the leader shake his tail and give more orders. I turned and ran towards the others who had left me behind. Catching up to them behind a cart I dropped down on level with them. Jay screamed and Cole yelped jumping back.   
“Surprised?” I questioned playfully, a smirk coming to my face.  
“Kaia, now is not the time to be playing around.” Zane lectured me. I rolled my eyes. “I saw that.” Zane remarked.   
“I know, which is why I was gathering intel,” I smiled sweetly. As I stood tall. “They hypnotize you by looking you in the eye and shaking the rattles in the base of their tails.” I told them.   
“Great so now we have to fight without our weapons and fight blind.” Jay gripped.   
“Oh calm down, I believe that the anti venom is in the staff. If we get it into the fountain if should cure the villagers.” I told them. They all nodded their heads.   
“Well done, Kaia.” Cole praised.  
“I don’t know about all of this.” Jay whimpered softly.  
“It is the only way,” I spoke softly looking to Jay. He nodded his head sadly.   
“Let us get this over with,” Zane spoke standing up tall. We all climbed to the roofs and moved into position around the main square. As I dropped down distracted by the population till a hiss came from behind me. A Serpentine fist hit my face. I stumbled back shaking my head. I looked up with a growl before attacking the two of them with two fired up fists. Both of them were laid out on their back as I quench the flames in my hands.   
“Man I wish I could do that.” Jay called from the other side of the field. A few more came up forming a semi circle around me. I grinned as my fists light once more.  
“Ready to play with fire boys?” I smirked as I began to spin performing spinjitzu. The Snakes quickly fall. Much to my amusement.  
“Let this be a warning ninja!” The boy yelled out as he ran. I was trapped surrounded my Serpentine that seemed to come up one after another. I kept up the fight before the call for the Serpentine to retreat. Cole jumped out from his place attacking the leader. After losing it’s hold of the staff, The Serpentine looked back to his followers before retreating and leaving the staff behind. Zane jumped up the fountain and Cole tossed him the Staff. Zane planted the staff in the water and a mist traveled down and the Villagers shook themselves and their eyes turned to normal   
“Seems you assumption was right, Kaia.” Zane spoke happily as I approached the two Jay coming up behind me. A flash and i wasn’t there with the team, but in a village dark, dreary, dangerous and i felt extremely small.   
“It’s the Fire Brat,”   
“Thief!” a pain came to my left eye. I couldn’t help but cry out and cover the eye.   
“Kara!” The voice and my eyes snapped open two hands were on my shoulders holding me up my legs feeling weak.   
“Kara, are you alright?” Zane questioned, from Cole’s left. I looked about. It wasn’t anything what I saw moments before.   
“Kara, breath.” Cole ordered, it was spoke so strongly that I couldn’t help but obey. I hadn’t even noticed I was holding my breath in the first place.   
“Jay get the staff. Zane go with him and get to the Monastery. I’ll catch up with Kara.” He ordered the others. They looked at each other before running off. Cole tugged me along to a small alcove out of sight of most.  
“Kaia, what was that?” he didn’t sound angry just upset, worried.  
“It’s nothing.” I said softly. Pulling away from him. He tightened his hands on my shoulders.  
“Kaia, we are a team, at least let one of us know what is going on. Sensei won’t always be out here to help you on the battlefield.” He told me. I sighed pulling my head gear down.   
“I have been reliving small bits of memories, when I froze seeing the boy, and then just now.” I explained. He opened his mouth but i cut him off. “There not good memories.” he closed his mouth with a sigh.   
“Let’s head home, you likely want to talk to Sensei.” He let go of me slowly. I pulled my head gear back up over my head. “Will you be okay on the flight back?” He questioned me. I nodded my head. “Stay close this time, no speeding off, Rocky can’t keep up when Flame goes all out.” I nodded my head at his words. He turned out of the alcove and we left the village heading back to the Monastery.


	3. Chapter 3

I was meditating on the roof o the Monastery as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The Golden Sword laying on my lap. As the sun peeks over the clouds shining down onto me. I watched over as the reds, oranges, yellows, and other colors all mixed together. Wind passed my me moving my hair back and away from my face.   
“Good morning to you as well Sun.” I chuckled before standing the sword warming in my hand. I grumble from behind alerted me to Flame’s presence.  
“Are you ready, My Chosen?” he questioned me, in a grumbled growl.   
“Always Flame,” I answered him about to but the sword on my back.  
“With the sword today, you must learn.” He spoke gently before moving back the wing from his wings rattling the shutters.   
“Let’s get this started,” I hold the sword level with my chest before pointing it outward towards the sun.  
“Copy me, as you did once before.” he ordered like this time it was much like a dance, and unlike times before the sword did not lite a flame. We continued for so long, that it became routine. I did not even notice when Flame left my side heading back to his stable.   
I moved till i head a clamor in the training area, i snapped out of whatever trance i was in and miss stepped falling off the roof and heavily on a bunch of ice.   
“Gaw,” the icy ground was lumpy and equally as hard. My landing had knocked the breath out of me. Coughing as i stood up.   
“Kaia,” Jay called out moving towards me. “You alright?” he questioned.   
“You boys through me off, what was that noise?” i questioned standing straight. The yard was coated in ice.   
“Zane freezing the entire yard.” Cole complained joining us two as we watched Zane practice his throwing.   
“he has been acting weirdly lately.” i mutter. I heard someone walk up to us.   
“what is weird? Some on who is different? Or someone who is different from you?” he questioned us all.   
“No Sensei, he’s acting ‘weird’ weird.” Cole pointed a finger at Zane from across the yard. “I mean seriously, he will walk into the bathroom to brush his hair while we use the toilet.” Cole complained.   
“or when i am watching a sad soap opera, during the sad part he alway laughs.” Jay complained.   
“i did catch him sitting in the fridge last night, Sensei, i know i am weird, but that is a little too weird.” i added my third cent. We watched as he toyed, or at least I hope it was toying, with one of the training props.   
“We like the guy and all.” Jay looked to Sensei.  
“and he is really smart,” i added.   
“It’s just, a little off at times.” Jay finished.   
“Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different. I should know.” he spoke grimly lowering his head a bit. With that i used what Flame taught me to melt the training field so we could all begin a new.   
A few hours later the door opened. The letter carrier had come bearing mail. Jay, and Cole went to the messenger happy and excited. I looked to Zane and sighed. I kept myself hidden from those who were not in the monastery and Zane was like me, without memory or family.   
“Sensei, what about Kaia and Zane, why don't they get mail?” Jay asked. “What about letters from their parents?” He asked Sensei. I looked over to Zane and lowered my head.   
“Jay, they don’t remember their parents, part of having amnesia. Though Kaia seems to be remembering things slowly.” Cole added looking up to me. I shuddered at the memories.   
“There not that great of memories to have.” I mutter softly.   
“With time, Kaia, you may uncover good ones.” Sensei tried to comfort me. I nodded.   
“Welp, I’ll be back, I got Rocky a treat, and I know he will be excited to see it.” Cole ran off to bond with his dragon.   
“Kaia, why were you on the roof earlier?” Jay questioned. I blinked before answering.   
“Oh, I wake up before the sun begins to rise, my way of seeing a new day begin. Then Flame meets with me and he’ll guide me through some movements and i just repeat it slowly speeding up till it is part on my Spinjitzu. It is a great way to learn new styles and I haven’t made anything accidentally ignite so it’s a plus. I work on the roof because it is slanted so promotes me being sure footing and it is closer to the sky which gives Flame more room” I shrugged after explaining myself. Sensei Wu stroked his beard.   
“Would you mind showing us please,” Sensei asked politely. I nodded before I took the first steps. I moved fluidly step to step this time letting the flames move around me. I did it at a moderate speed so it wasn’t the dance as he had first showed but a fighting Katana.   
“Well done Kaia, you have unlocked the secret of the Dragons Dance. Very few have ever been allowed to learn this. And only the dragons themselves can teach it as every style is unique to every dancer.” Sensei explained as he moved forward.   
“Now back to work, and remember Zane is cooking tonight.” I smiled at that.   
Out of all of us Zane was the best of us. Jay’s food was always charcoal. Then came Cole, his stuff was often a lot like glue until one could grab milk to wash it all down. I came next. I had a lot of times burns on my food, but it could be peeled or removed from the main food and was rather bland in flavor. Then the master himself, Zane, we all looked forward to Zane’s cooking. It smelled delicious. I have already gathered my food on a plate and had my bowl of rice. It smelt like Zane made duck tonight.   
When Zane came out i immediately felt bad for him. He was wearing a pink fru fru aprean. I knew what would happen as soon as the others started laughing and saved some of the food enough for two people. As Sensei started the food fight I ducked out casting Zane an apologetic smile. He saw and gave me a sad smile.   
Going down the stairs and to the dragon stables I saw Flame. He looked up to me and shifted were I could lean back against his belly and curl around me. I patted his muzzle and ate my share of the food before passing Flame what was left over.   
“Go, he could use a friend.” he nudged me away from him. I nodded stopping just long enough to grab a box. It was something I had gotten for myself and i never got around to cooking with it. It was a black apron. It would be good for Zane. The others wouldn’t laugh at him for wearing this. I heard a caw of a Falcon.   
“A Falcon this high up?” I questioned. I laid down the golden Sword and put my steel on on my back. “Protect the Golden Weapon while I am gone Flame.” I turned and ran up the stairs. I found Zane dancing with a Falcon. I laughed finding it a bit cute. Zane whirled around to see me.   
“Kaia, what are you doing here?” He questioned me.   
“I came to give you something, but I think you got a much greater gift from the Falcon.” I smiled shifting my weight to the side.   
“Oh?” he questioned as innocent as always.  
“Friendship, Zane, and the loyalty only an animal can give.” I answered. Before holding up the small box to him.  
“What is this?” he questioned taking the box.   
“Well, they teased you over the fact the apron was pink, and i know you like to keep your Gi clean. So I wanted to give you this. It is a black plain Apron.” I told him. He smiled down at the gift.   
“Thank you, My sister for your gift.” he smiled. But sister brought forth pain. As if something was crushing me. I heard a heartbreaking scream and i pressed my hands to my ears in a desperate attempt to get the sound to stop. I groaned and my knees buckled.  
“Kaia, what is wrong?” Zane was very concerned as he grabbed my shoulders to try and keep me standing. I was hyperventilating and things were going dark. Zane’s cries and the cries of the girl mixed together following me into darkness.  
(end of Chapter)  
Fire seemed to burn all around. I was small likely only a child. The walls towering above. I was running breath hard to come by at the moment. The passages winding and turning never seeming to come to an end.   
“KAIA, Sister, HELP ME!” Someone called out. I had no control over my tongue or my legs. I found myself running into a dead end turning around the way was blocked by a large purple snake.   
‘My pet will eat well tonight.’ a cold laugh rebounded off the walls. As the snake lept-  
I woke with a gasp bolting into a sitting position. I had woken in a cold sweat and shaking. I looked about for any sign of the large purple snake. Seeing none i relaxed marginally and looked down at my shaking hands.   
The doors opened and I looked up fearfully only to see Sensei Wu. I calmed marginally before lowering my head.  
“You gave us all quite the scare Kaia,” Master Wu spoke softly as he sat placing down the ever present tray holding tea.   
“I didn’t mean to Sensei,” i spoke softly. He pushed a cup of tea into my hands. The shaking, i now noticed was more than just my hands, i was trembling all over.  
“Another memory i take it.” Sensei Wu questioned solemnly.  
“i think maybe a bit of both memory and dream.” i answered him. “Where are the others?” i asked Sensei looking up to him.   
“After Zane brought you back inside he was unable to sit still and left the Monastery. He was gone for half the night before returning to us claiming to have found a hideout being created by the Serpentine. The boys are out to destroy the fort before it becomes a foothold.” Sensei explained to me before drinking his tea. I moved to get up before a headache plagues me.   
“you will be on no use to them like this.” Sensei warned.   
“I can do something Sensei, even if i have to stay on Flame’s back.” i answered standing up fully. The headache was a dull ache at the moment.  
“You will not be going alone, not if such a fight that will be fought.” Sensei spoke strongly.   
“Then come with me, Might be a chance to see where we lack so you can better teach us.” He gave and we went to Flame. He handed me an odd looking flute.  
“Do not drop this, it is going to be very important in the days ahead.” He warned as he took up the reigns. I nodded sitting down looking over the instrument it seemed oddly familiar to me.   
“Sensei, is this not a Snake Charmer’s flute?” I questioned him.  
“You are correct, Kaia, and it is the last of it’s kind.” he spoke grimly this would give us an edge against the Serpentine. I looked up and the sun was beginning to rapidly lower.   
“We best hurry Sensei,” I spoke trying to hide my worry.   
“Indeed,” He flicked the reigns and Flame took off quickly gaining speed, following the boys scent.   
We arrived to find a rapidly crumbling fort with, Jay and Zane fighting Cole on the roof.   
“If you know how to play then I suggest you start.” Wu ordered as he looked back at me. I brought the flute to my lips and like with my fighting I let instinct take over. Notes came through held for long moments of time before being moved along to join the melody. My eyes had closed and I only dared to open my eyes when we had landed pulling the flute from my lips.  
“Well Done Kaia,” Sensei spoke proudly as he dismounted. Flame looked back to me as I stood on his back.   
“Sensei, the Serpentine they are getting away.” Jay cried out, pointing to the retreating Serpentine.   
“For another day, hurry, The Monastery is left unguarded.” Sensei urged climbing back into Flame’s saddle. The others climbed on much to Flame’s displeasure. The flight back to longer, as the weight slowed Flame down.   
We arrived to see our home in flames. I jumped from Flame’s back landing in the courtyard. I spun performing Spinjitzu and saw the flames were extinguished, but it was too late. All that was left was crumbled stone, a few support beams and ashed. I moved through shome of the rubble. Something in me telling to search for anything of use.   
I heard the boys yelling about something and soon it stopped. Only finding some iron bits that survived. Flame landed next to me.  
“Small One, It’s gone, stop the search” Flame spoke nudging my side with his nose.   
“I have feeling this isn’t the first time I have lost a home.” I mutter softly patting his head. I left Flame heading towards the others. Only to find we were missing one. Zane, he was gone. Sensei was scolding the two remaining boys. They were responsible for chasing Zane away. Flame stayed by me. It was starting to Snow and with the sun down for the night. I wasn’t dealing with the cold well.   
I shook my head.. Why was I just standing here. I could be looking for Zane. Climbing onto Flame’s back I took the reins into my hands. I was about to utter the command when a hand came to my ankle. Looking down it was Cole who had grabbed me.   
“Kaia, you need to stay with us.” He said softly.  
“What I need to do, is find Zane, and find shelter.” I hissed back at him. He looked somewhat sheepish at this before collecting himself.   
“Kaia,” Sensei spoke up stepping up towards the both of us. “Cole is correct, we must stay together. It is likely Zane will return soon. If he is to find us then we must stay here.” I sighed lowering the reins.   
“Very well Sensei.” I sighed.   
“Come, let us get a fire going,” He beckoned as I slid of Flame’s back. Soon we had a fire going and we were all around the fire. Waiting and hoping our brother would be okay and come back to us.   
Zane didn’t return till it was very close to morning. He climbed into the courtyard Seeing him I jumped up and ran over to hug him tightly.   
“Please, never do that again.” I muttered into his chest.   
“I will attempt to let you know next time.” Zane promised as we pulled away. I nodded at this stepping back. The other two came forward and apologized to Zane. Shortly after, Zane lead us to a new place to call home on dragon back. It was a ship, with a Red Dragon’s figure head. On the prowl the name ‘Destiny's Bounty.’ it was odd seeing as it was beached in a desert. But it was whole and quite large.  
“Well done, Zane, with time this will become a good place to call home.” Sensei praised before all of us went to explore the ship. As normal, Sensei and I had separate rooms and the boys shared. When Jay protested this he was slapped upside the head by Zane and Cole. With that we stayed up late. Jay and Cole telling stories from their past before we all went our separate ways before bed.  
(New Chapter)  
As I normally did I woke with the sun, just I wasn’t so happy about it when I did. I should not have stayed up so late, and with the desert there was always one problem. It got cold during the nights. I snuggled back into my blankets content for just one day to asleep in…..  
Sleeping in lasted 10 seconds as a gong started ringing the room over, the boys room. I grabbed my kuni from under my pillow and throw it. Inwardly I knew it was pointless. Or at least one would have thought. The dry rotted wood shattered under the strength of the kuni and hit the gong straight on causing another clash.   
“Good morning to you too Kaia.” Sensei said in a way to bright and cheerful mood. I just put my head under my pillow and grumbled.  
“sorry sensei, we were so excited about a place to stay we stayed up late talking.” Jay told Sensei before sputtering over something.  
“What will we be learning today Sensei, maybe to strike as fast as a scorpion.” Zane had spoke before, Crack. I peaked out from under the pillow. Zane was in the floor. The floor having given away under him.  
“seems our new home, is in need of a lot of repairs.” I mutter sitting up only for the bed to finally give out. I yelped jumping away from the bed. The floor just crumbled. The instinct of keep moving, had me moving. Going from handstand to flip to back to my feet till I landed in a crouch on a dresser.   
“make that a full makeover,” Jay grumbled.   
“Got that right, i want to move and not worry about a one way trip to the sea floor.” i slowly got down from the dresser looking down the hole.   
“I expect the ship to be clean upon my return.”   
(Some Time Later)  
By some phenomenon we had the whole ship fixed up. And somehow, by some power beyond me. The boys had a new video game console, that they were playing on. I was just meditating on the dragon figurehead.   
“You could join us, you know?” Cole's voice came from behind me. I opened one eye to look back to him.  
“and what if I don't know how?” I questioned. My legs still crossed and hands folded in a circular way.  
“Then me and Jay will teach you. Like we did with Zane.” Cole shrugged before he offered his hand to me. “Come on, team bonding, or as Sensei would say family bonding.” he enticed. I shift, placing my left hand behind me, and stretching my legs before turning towards him and taking his hand. He helped me down safely before dragging me along to the game room.   
“alright, now here is what you need to do.” and with that, Cole was explaining how to play. Soon enough I had ended up in his lap his chin on my head, his hands over mine pushing buttons and controls that I had barely any idea of what they did.   
“Well, well,” I blinked looking up at Sensei. He must have just arrived. The others looked up too.   
As if I only now realized just where I was sitting I pulled away quickly, blushing rather darkly. Sensei chuckled his eyes full of mischief. I ducked my head hiding my face behind my hair.  
“Well done, you exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up.” I had backed to the window as Sensei had spoke. I head a clamor. Turning I saw a car, I think it was handmade. Either way I could tell from here the passengers were loud.  
“We have company, loud company.” I announced. This had gotten me over my embarrassment.  
“oh no….” Jay muttered looking up from the video game. The others having returned their attention back to the TV already. “It's my parents,” he whined. “Whatever you do don't start a conversation with them. Cause they will start talking and then they will never stop. Because then-” Jay rambled.  
“Okay, we get it, they talk a lot. The Cherry doesn't fall far from it's blossom.” I grumbled the last part. I turned heading towards my room. I wanted my Gi, and my weapons with me. I came to the deck only in time to make it to the end of the introductions. The woman saw me and ran up to me.  
“Oh, your just my son's type.” she gushed. My eyes widened at this, starting to feel if I should just go hide.   
“Mom, you're embarrassing me.” Jay hissed at his mother. Zane seemed to come to my aid on getting out.   
“Kaia, is it not your turn to cook lunch?” Zane questioned. Technically it was Cole's but I would take it.  
“yep, thanks Zane. Everyone stay out of the kitchen.” with that I turned and ran. Fleeing from the strangers that were now in my home. I didn't like it. It felt like a breach of safety.   
After about half an hour the meal was ready. Opening the kitchen door to Cole and Zane I made myself scarce. Heading to were the dragons were staying. Upon arriving I noticed…. The dragons didn't look too good. I stayed with Flame, removing his saddle. He didn't even acknowledge me.   
“it seems it is time for the dragons to melt. They must fly east to the spirit coves.” I pet Flame's snout only for him to pull away from me. I sadly remove the reins and he rears his head and opens his maw.  
“Kaia look out!” Sensei called. But it was to late. Fire came from his maw and with only seconds I began to move. The world seemed to slow  
‘As the masters of Fire we have a special connection to the world around us. We can destroy, but we can give life. One day a test will come. It will reveal what is in your heart.’ kind words filtered in then it made sense. This was a test. The test done by dragon fire. I lifted my hands and concentrated on what was in. A twist in my gut and I began to spin fire flowed around me. A mixture of dragon fire and my own and it mixed integrated. It shown in a bright blue before shifting into other colors before returning to the bright orange and red it normally was.   
Soon it all came to a stop and I looked up to Flame panting.  
“Do I pass, Flame?” I asked him  
“Kaia what are you talking about?” Wu questioned moving forward. Flame turned his head on Wu and hissed threateningly.   
“Flame, answer me.” I called back to him. He turned his head to me.  
“Your soul is strong,” he answered before taking flight.   
“What is that supposed to mean?!” I yelled after him. Once more it was to late. He was too far away.   
“Kaia,” Sensei reprimanded strongly.  
“It was a test of sorts.” i answered Sensei. “He said, ‘I had a strong soul,’ whatever that is supposed to mean.” I grumbled.   
(Days passed, the other dragons had left soon after)   
“I wonder what we will do with all this junk that is piling up.” Zane spoke passing Jay. It was rather funny watching Zane, and Cole get onto Jay about going to see his parents.   
“Jay,” I spoke up finally. He looked up annoyed from his work. “If you want company we can go with you.” I offered. “Either way you need to go see them.”   
“You don’t understand.” He grumbled before flinching realizing what he said.   
“You are right and wrong at the same time, I get little flashes. I think it is my dad who I hear about my abilities anyway. That warm feeling of being protected, safe, a deep baritone, that rumbles when he laughs.” I trailed trying to call back the sound. “I would give anything to find him. But something tells me that it isn’t possible. So if I were you, in your shoes. I would be running to the place you grew up. The place you know like the back of your hand. The place where you can defeat almost every danger. Don’t abandon them Jay, they love you to much, and you deep down, love them too.” With that I turned and left him with my words.   
It seemed to do the trick, because soon enough we were running towards the Junk Yard that Jay grew up in. He was telling stories about how he grew up and smiling. Until we got there. He stopped, looking about in panic.   
“Jay,” Cole started.   
“What is it?” I finished the sentence stepping up.  
“Something is wrong. It is quiet and my parents are never quiet.” He explained. Entering the Junkyard we found he was right.   
We heard struggling from an old refrigerator. Jay ran forward and opened it to find his parents tied up and gagged. He removed the tape from their mouths.   
“Jay, oh my baby you came home.” Miss Edna spoke happily showing fang like teeth.   
“You need to get out of here.” The father spoke. I turned looking around. Something was very wrong here.   
“The bite of the fangpire,” Wu spoke a mixture of fright and surprise. “There venom transforms all exposed, turning them into serpents. The two turned to look back and there on their backs were bulges in their clothes were tails were beginning to form.   
“The staff holds the Anti-Venom,” I spoke next. “And they are here.” I hissed softly pulling the golden weapon. The others tensed.   
“Alright, let’s get that staff.”   
“Kaia, the flute,” Sensei Wu ordered. I got his meaning and held the flute to him. He took it into hand and nodded to me.   
“Ha ha ha ha ha,” A mixed laughter came from above us. A red two headed snake and Lloyd stood together side by side. I started to run up the side of the trash pile. Not paying attention to the other sides which only cost me in the end.  
“Kaia! Look out.” a wrecking ball hit the area on my left scattering debris as it made its way to me. Jumping back and pulling in on myself, legs pulled up and arms crossed over my chest, sword in a reverse grip and held parallel to my body. I was lucky enough only for little pieces to hit me. Some cut into the Gi and cut skin.  
When the ground got to close i uncurled and landed feet first. Switching my grip back to a forward grip. Snakes were coming from all sides now. In a nervous, excited anticapation I couldn’t help but twirl the sword in my hand before crouching a bit and charging the coming enemy on our left. Fire licked the souls of my feet and the at my hands. My inner flame roaring at the increase of heart rate, and the sword seemingly singing in my hands. Oh this was going to be fun. I was on the front line in moments twisting as the movements of entering into Spinjitzu naturally passed and the the vortex formed. The others soon joined by my side. After taking out just a small amount out, a small army of vehicles come out of their hiding places.   
“Is that wrecking ball looking at me,” Cole questioned. I rolled my eyes as I fell back to Sensei's side. There was just something off.

The fight had been a success. While the others mingled I just pulled away. Climbing up the tallest of stacks and looking up at the stars. It was so strange at times. Feeling like I belonged…...but something was missing. Something that made my heart ache. What was missing? I wanted this feeling to go away.  
“Kaia?” I looked behind me to see it had been Cole to call my name. “what are you doing up here?” he asked before climbing up the rest of the way onto the flats surface that just so happened to be the roof of a school bus.  
“I wanted to be somewhere quiet. Not exactly something you find in abundance here.” I quipped. Cole just chuckled as he sat next to me.  
“Nice spot, you can see most of the junkyard from up here.” he remarked.  
‘Well I try, Dusty.” testing out the nickname.  
“Oy,” he looked me in mock anger punching my shoulder lightly. A way of returning my own affection. “My name's Cole not dusty.”  
“I don't know,” I smirked under my hood. “You seem like a Dusty to me.” he groaned leaning back to lay down and look at the stars.   
“It is beautiful out here.” he remarked changing the subject.  
“Yes, in it's own way. It is very beautiful.” I answered. With that silence ruled at some point I had fallen asleep and when I woke there was a blanket over me but no Cole. 

We went home after a few days. Back to the bounty. I was drinking a cup on tea on the upper deck sitting with my legs under me with a cup of tea and the setting sun before me. Jay came and sit on the other side of the teapot next to me.   
“Thank you Kaia,” He said softly. I smiled before pushing over to him a second cup I keep ready. He took the cup, and for once he was silent and we enjoyed the fading sunlight. The new day would come with more problems, but together as a family we would face them. It was uneasy really, two clans had been released, would Lloyd release them all? And if he did, would the Serpentine raise up against him? Would he be able to get away? Would he see the errors of his ways? So many questions, that could only be answered in time.   
(End Chapter) 

Sensei was giving us the day off today. Which in this case the boys had taken to there video games. Sensei was meditating by the spirit smoke. As usual I wanted to train. We just narrowly were able to drive the enemy off. The others wanted to give chase but I had refused not wanting to go fight those vehicles in an open field.   
In Jay's temper tantrum he had gotten his parents worked up and shocked them. It proved to be an effective antidote to cure the two. And the reactions were rather hilarious.   
The main point was though, we couldn't hold or Golden Weapons vehicle state for long. As such, with the love of high speeds included in this decision. I walked down the ramp before performing the needed steps to summon the motorcycle. 

Now sitting happily on the bike. I raved the engine listening to the loud purr.   
“Oh, I like this, I will miss flying with Flame though.” I lowered my head about to kick off when a hand came to my shoulder. Looking up I saw Cole. My concentration faltered and the motorcycle vanished. I fell on my butt my sword in my left hand.  
Cole laughed finding the whole situation amusing. I growled standing up and glaring at him.  
“it's not funny, Cole.” I growled he just doubled over.  
“you're right,” he giggled. “it was hilarious. The great Kaia, the master at most things being stopped like that.” he laughed. I growled bringing my bike back up. With single kindness I used the bike to kick dirt up in his face. That stopped him from laughing.   
“Oh you are going to get it now.” he pulled his scythe and it transformed. With that I raced off. An angry Cole behind me. His vehicle was much more suited to this environment. With that he had a car with a weapons system. My bike was my weapon. It grew from an angry chase to something akin to playful tag. We kept moving, and as time went on it became easier and easier to form our vehicles,and to keep hold of them. We were coming over a large hill.   
The sight immediately had me stop, skidding to a hult. Cole vext to me. The roof pushed back and he stood up. It was an army of Serpentine consisting of the Hypnobrai and the Vampires. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen.   
“We need to get back.” I looked to Cole as I spoke. He looked back to me before nodding in agreement. He fell back into his seat and took off. I revved my engine before taking off after him. We had driven pretty far from the Bounty. We should get there in time to be prepared to either run or fight.   
The Drive seemed to take for ever in part it was really only the suspense getting to the both of us. There was no laughing, no talking, or bickering between us. Just a strong feeling to defend those we hold close.  
Arriving at the the Bounty, Cole let his car fade landing on the deck in a role while I landed on the deck on my cycle.   
“Everyone!” Cale yelled out. As he ran inside to get the others. I let the cycle fade as i moved over to the training sets and picking up the javelins and spear. Taking three of the javalens and a spear I formed the cycle once more. I looked back over to the coming Serpentine. They had just crossed over the ridge.   
“Cole!” I roared out. “I have a visual!” There was a rumbling under me. The ship itself vibrating and shaking. The Cycle deformed as I reacted in fear. Eyes wide and holding the weapons tightly fit my hand. The Bounty lurched to the side. Me and the weapons falling off. I grabbed onto the railing as things passed me. Things slowed as the Golden sword passed me falling to the ground.   
“Kaia,” I looked up to see Cole coming to my aid. I looked back down. The ground was falling away, just as my sword was. I let go of the railing falling back. “KAIA!” Cole roared running up to the side just narrowly missing my hand.  
I angled straight down copying movements that I did when flying with Flame. I grabbed the sword by the blade tightly enough to cut my hand. I sparked the flame on the sword and the vehicle formed. I just barely got onto the bike as the ground reached us. I fell off rolling down the slope that was originally cradling the ship. I pushed myself up covering my left side. That fall really hurt. A yell came from above. Looking up it was a Fangpire. They had seen me. Getting up I found my left leg could barely take my weight. The bounty was above. They were not moving. Likely trying to find a way down to me. I picked up my sword and jumped forward the Cycle forming under me and taking off towards the east away from the the Serpintine and towards the cavern walls. That was my best hope. Leaning forward I concentrated trying to will it faster, attempting to feed my own fire into the cycle. The cycle transformed under me. From a flashy blackness, to a slick lower to the ground racer that seemed to cradle my body.   
“Now this I like,” I grinned flexing my wrist on the accition it went even faster than before. The first jump was coming up. The bounty was low and to my left. This was going to be one hard to pull off stunt. I couldn't hesitate or lose focus on this. “Let’s hope this works.” I pushed forward hard and the bike responded. Angling to a half sloped rock. I used it to gain height.   
The jump was flawless and with a thought the bike deconstructed. I just barely grabbed the railing of The Bounty when my side hit the ship’s hull. I cried out as I saw white. Damn something was really broken. Just as my hold was about to slip completly. A hand grabbed my wrist and began to pull me up. As I was pulled onto the ship i was pulled into a black covered chest and held tightly.   
“Don’t you dare ever do that again.” Cole ordered. Just as I had relized it was in deed Cole I turned my face into his chest and grabbed tight to the front of his Gi and trembled.  
“Kaia, are you hurt?” Zane was on my other side.   
“Left side, ribs and lower leg.” I mutter softly. Cole told him and Zane was gone. Likely to go get something.   
“You gave us quite a fright Kaia.” Sensei Wu spoke softly.  
“I-” I started before finding I really didn’t want to speak.   
“Take your time, Kaia, that was quite the ordeal.” Sensei Wu spoke kindly.   
“I didn’t expect the Bounty to move. It surprised me and I had grabbed the railing but i had dropped my sword.”  
“You fell because you went after your sword?” Cole simplified. I nodded my head.   
“The experience was terrifying. I never want to do it again.” I told them. Zane had returned with a chair and Cole pushed me into the chair so Zane could tend to my side. I was lucky. My leg was just a sprain and all my left side was bruised. It could have been much worse.   
It was….. Boys being over protective of you cause you had injuries, is the worst.Thing. Ever.

(Next Chapter)   
I woke on time this morning, and then promptly went back to bed. It was cold. I don’t like the cold. The door opened and there was Sensei. With the Gong. I glared up at him. He had the nerve to be unimpressed as I sat up and moved grumbling about the cold. I passed him moving towards the deck. Training time. That should warm me up.   
Coming to the deck I came to see the boys already there discussing something animatedly with Zane. Maybe he had a memory return?   
As I started my own stretches and calling on my inner flame to begin the process of warming up. I was careful with my left side. It had been a week since the incident. I got the boys off my case only yesterday after giving the boys some rather spicy curry. Revenge was so sweet.   
Sensei came out and began to lead us all through set stretches. The boys were still talking over the stretches. Not even commenting when he insulted their technic. I listened only to hear ‘Green Ninja.’  
I sighed of course. They were fighting over that again. Once more we moved on to the next movement.   
Eventually Sensei had enough and stepped up to Jay and took him by the ear. As sighed moving towards my sword belt. It was the only thing that I had kept after getting a new change of clothes, which was my ninja Gi. Something kept me from letting any harm come to the belt and the braces I kept in my room the rest was essentially scrap material and metals.   
“Kaia!” I turned crisply, looking to Sensei. He looked upset still.   
“You will be leading the training session. You will remain out here till you all find an answer to my riddle.” he ordered. I nodded my head sharply once.   
“I will see it done, Sensei.” he nodded his head before heading inside. I turned back to the weapons cabinet and grabbed three staffs in one hand and turned, tossing one to each the boys and taking one for myself.   
“seeing how I am still upset about the babying over the past week and you three must talk we make this simple, three on one fight. Your objective is simple.” I spoke taking my kuni. Ripping the sleeve of my gi taking a thin strip and toeing it to the end of the kuni before throwing it. The kuni embedded itself on the top of the middle mast. “retrieve the kuni, and don't let your head hit the ground. Your head hits the ground. Your there by dead and sit out till the next round. You must bypass the Guardian and come to the door with the kuni. There will be no golden weapons, or any other weapon then a bow staff and your own body. Is that clear?” I questioned they nodded their heads, tensing up. Getting ready for the fight  
“Then let's begin.” 

The fight was long and hard. I likely only won for so long due to the fact I still trained during the eight months, but man, seriously, they are catching up fast. It was only now starting to get dark.   
I was leaning against my staff heavily subtly holding my side as the moon rises taking a portion of my strength with it.   
“I sense they have passed you test then.” Sensei came up behind me. I looked back to see him holding a cup of tea.  
“They did well today, even if they were still distracted by wanting to find out who the Green Ninja is.” I answered Sensei looking down to the passed out boys. In Jay's left hand sat the kuni. Zane and Cole had defended him as he made the climb up to the Kuni.   
“Aw, yes, do you know what sparked this new discussion?” he questioned stroking his beard. I shook my head cupping my hands together to blow a bit of fire. The night's chill was starting to take effect on me.  
“as the moon rises fire falls.” Sensei spoke as he stepped towards the boys.  
“Unfortunately Sensei.” with that Sensei poked them not to gently on the the heads with his staff.  
“Wake, you make a Lady suffer with you yet you asleep while she waits for sickness.” Sensei kept doing so till they were up once more  
I stepped up to Jay for the kuni. He was about to hand it over when he slashed forward with the very kuni. I withdrew fast fire flashing in my hands as I reacted.   
My left hand grabbed his wrist, spinning once, it pulled him forward and off stance, right into the next attack, a knee to the stomach pushing him up. I twisted back sticking him with an open palm to the chest. It was only after he had fallen back against Zane did I realize.   
I didn't control my fire. I clamped my hands immediately to my arms. The fire was merciful in my panicked state. Burning through my own armor to burn my skin as I pulled away.   
The kuni clattered on the ground before Jay's cry of pain filled the air. Zane, Cole, and Sensei were on him in moments. Zane to give medical aid, Cole to south and calm him down and Sensei to help were he was needed. I pulled back to panicked to keep the fire from my hands. It was only because I was a master in fire that my burns didn't grow worse then a second degree burn. Fire still reacted around me till I clamped it all shut.   
The wall hitting my back before I slid down till I was curled in on myself cold and trembling trying to keep my flames in an iron cage.   
“Kaia,” it was Cole. His hand coming to my shoulder.  
“No!” I yelled flinching away. Terrified I would hurt him too. He pulled away. I looked up looking straight to Jay. His shirt seemed a little burnt but his wrist was an angry red. The is what Zane was treating now.   
“Kaia, it's okay, it's alright.” Cole tried.  
“No I hurt him, I burnt him.” I pulled a bit more into myself my hands flaring in heat once more. I choked back a cry but I didn't dare move my hands.  
“Kaia,” Cole yelled grabbing onto my wrists and pulling my hands away from my arms. “Damn it, Zane when your done with Jay I'll need you over here.” Cole ordered. Zane gave a few words of confirmation.  
“Damn, you did yourself worse than Jay.” he remarked pulling me up a bit sitting down and pulling me into his lap. Keeping me still and my hands away from myself. he was careful with the burns on my arms.  
“Cole, I don't want to hurt you guys.” I told him wanting to pull my hands back.   
“Nope, you’re not going to go and lock yourself away because you accidentally hurt one of us. He surprised you, caught you off guard and you reacted. Quite well might I add.” Cole tighten his hold on my wrists slightly. Still being Careful with his own strength. “You are not allowed to blame yourself.” I nodded shakily. He shifted his hold freeing his left hand to place over my forehead.   
“Crap your freezing.” he pulled me a bit closer to share his warmth. At that Zane came over to us to bandage the burns that were just over my elbows.  
“Sun went down,” I muttered softly. Moving my arm a bit to make it easier for Zane.  
“is that why…” he started.  
“I get nervous once darkness comes and we are not here, yes.” I answered him. Zane kept his touch gentle. Once he was done I attempted to stand only for Cole to take the option from me. He held me tightly in his arms. He turned about to head inside with me.  
“Before you all go in for the night, did you find an answer to my riddle?” Sensei questioned.  
“Boys together.” Cole spoke turning to face our teacher. All three said loudly in a single voice.   
“TEAMWORK!”   
“Febel and incorrect tomorrow you will return to train.” Sensei answered.   
“But sense-” Cole was about to cry out, before I clapped a hand over Cole's mouth. Before he made it were we had it even worse.  
“Thank you Sensei.” I told him shifting in Cole's arms to try and get put down. He only tightened his hold on me. Sensei left the deck. Cole growled softly. Shifting his head away. I lowered my hand.   
“Why did you stop me?” he growled looking down at me.  
“If he put us through a day of training because you talked through this mornings stretches, what do you think he would do if you back talked after finding you sleeping on the deck.” I questioned. We glared at each other. He finally conceded and he walked in the boys following after. Zane and Jay went elsewhere. I struggled in Cole's hold trying to get free. He only tightened his hold.  
“Kaia, calm down.” he ordered. I put both my hands on his chest pushing hard.   
“Put me down, Dirt Boy.” I growled before I wiggled just right and fell out of his arms and onto the couch. Seemed he had gotten us to one of the sitting rooms.  
“My name is Cole, Kaia.” he growled kneeling down next to the couch and me. Leaving the idea, that Cole had actually let me down rather than me getting down on my own.  
“Then don't make me angry.” I hissed back at him. He snorted stepping back and away, shaking his head. He crossed his arms. I had a feeling that this was another one of his questioning times.  
“Why did you react like that earlier?” he questioned me. He was using a softer tone than before. Wanting to trend softly like I was some wounded animal he was slowly backing into a corner.  
“I burnt Jay, one I consider a little brother, and if you tell him that I will cut out your tongue.” I threatened him. He rolled his eyes leaning back against the wall as he watched me.  
“I understand pulling away Kaia, but why did you burn yourself? Was it intentional?” he asked. So that was his real question.  
“No it wasn't intentional, Jay caught me off guard and I reacted. My inner flame reacted with my mental state. When the move was complete I knew what I did. I panicked even more. My hands are the most responsive to my inner flame.” I answered him. He nodded his head processing the information as he watched me.  
I grabbed one of the throw blankets one of the couch and wrapped it around me. Pulling it tightly together in front of me.  
“What about you being so cold?” he questioned moving to sit next to me. While he was still looking down on me it wasn't so condescending.  
“I clamped my fires down. “ I answered. He looked confused for a moment before nodding in understanding. I yawned. The course of the day’s events catching up to me.  
“You should get some rest.” he spoke softly about to get up and leave. Acting as I normally do, on instinct, I reached out and grabbed the slave of his Gi. Holding tightly to the fabric.   
He stopped moving, his eyebrows shooting up in silent questing, and surprise, as I shifted a bit laying my head on his shoulder hesitantly.   
He seemed to understand settling back down. After everything that has happened. Our relationship was strange, we weren't brother and sister, at times rivals, partners, best friends. It was strange, but I welcomed it.  
Zane, Wu, and Jay were set though. Wu being a teacher/father figure/master. Zane, older protective big brother and confidant, and Jay, the sweet annoying little brother.  
Bring up my legs to my side and shifting a bit to let the blanket cover us both his arm came over my shoulders and like that I was dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to a click, but I couldn't find myself wanting to move. My eyes growing heavy once more. I felt safe and content I didn't want to leave the feeling. There was a growl from under my ear.  
“Jason Walker! Delete that picture if you know what's good for you!” Cole ordered. I was being moved not all that gently. I growled lowly the sound being much more animalistic than Cole's. My grip on whatever my pillow was tightened harshly.  
Turned out my head was on Cole's shoulder and I was holding onto his arm rather tightly. That click was Jay taking a picture for blackmail purposes.   
Cole did get free of my grasp to go chase after Jay while I just shifted to relax in the still remaining warmth of that spot. It was still dark out. Likely the others wanted to get started before the sun was up and noticed we were missing. I grumbled at the thought. I would need to have a few moments…… no I do deserve some punishment. I did burn him. I curled a little tighter at the thought.  
“Kaia,” Zane spoke softly his tone questioning. I opened my right eye to pear over at him.  
“Are you alright, my sister?” he questioned softly. I groaned softly knowing I didn't really have a choice but to wake up. I patted the now open area next to me. I slowly leaned back against him. He didn't move or shift, but he didn't protest.   
“I'm alright Zane. I'm just not as fond as you when it comes to the cold.” he nodded his head.   
Not to far away there was a clamor and a shout. Not two minutes later, Sensei’s Gong sounded signaling a time to get moving.  
(End of Chapter)

(New chapter)  
We had broken up into seperate teams, sparing with each other. As i had told Cole not to long ago he was my sparring partner. He was rather protective of the position. We took turns attacking, and at times I would spin away with a laugh. He would over extend and I would have a clear shot at his back.   
It irritated him but in truth it did help him. Our fighting styles without spinjitzu was very different. He was slow, but made up for it in battle strategy and strength. I wasn’t as coordinated as he was. I let instinct rule in a fight, while this made it hard to predict my moves. It meant i would slow down when trying to add or cover something. It also made it difficult to not hit friends if they enter my circle. I made up for this in speed and agility.   
By fighting one another we tested boundaries, learned to counter our opposite fighting styles. Jay and Zane talked mostly trying to come up with the answer for Sensei’s riddle. I didn’t really give Cole a moment to talk.   
“If you can talk you can train.” i had swiped at him hitting his staff. He yelped and the fight was back on. Really i didn’t want them to figure out the riddle. It was much more fun to have people to train with. More worthwhile.   
I grew to content with my thoughts and Cole took the opportunity. Swiping my legs out from under me. I hit the ground hand the bo staff leaving my hand and clattering the the ground rolling out of reach. I reopened my eyes to see a smirking Cole over me and the end of the bowstaff poised over my throat.   
“Finally got you.” He grinned cheekily. I looked down at his legs. He was to close and off center, perfect. Raising my hand I pushed the staff to the side away from my neck and moved my legs, swiping them out from under him. He yelped as my other hand grasped the staff tightly.   
He ended up on his back the staff between us as we both pushed hard. Him to get me off of him and me to keep him down. I smiled down to him.   
“Don’t get cocky, Dusty. It’s unbecoming of you. “ I teased a feral grin forming. It always unnerved the others when I did so. Said I looked like some hunting big cat. He pushed even harder.   
“My name is Cole!” and with that he pushed hard and we were both on our feet still grappling over the staff. I started to act as if I was a dog playing tug a war, and turning suddenly this way and that while pulling.   
“Aw come on Dusty, it’s part of bonding. Come on I’ll let you pick out a name for me.” I was trying to throw him off his game. Giving him something else to think on. He growled and pushed harshly. I stepped back and tripped on my abandoned staff, Cole falling forward.   
I landed with a grunt closing my eyes tightly. I wasn’t squashed like i expected. Looking up it seemed Cole was able to catch himself relinquishing his hold on the staff. I looked him in the eye and was peering down worriedly.  
“You okay?” he asked   
Just then the door suddenly opened and i was very aware of an audience. My face grew rather hot with my embarrassment. There was another click. Cole only now seemed to notice our position and scrammed up. I placed my hands on the deck behind my head and lifted my legs before flipping up to my feet. I pulled up the hood and scarf to hide my face knowing I am likely still blushing. Looking up to the door to see Sensei, i grew even more embarrassed. I cleared my throat.   
“Sensei?” i asked softly.  
“Aw, yes, it seems my Nephew and a lone Serpentine have overtaken Darkly’s school for bad boys.” Sensei spoke placing his hands behind his back.   
“But, that place is the breeding ground for crime and misbehaved.” Jay complained as I moved over to the button.   
“It doesn’t matter Jay, we are ninja, we help those who can’t defend themselves.” Cole told Jay. His eyes on me before he nodded his head. I pressed the button, and grabbed onto the railing that had been installed all over the ship. No one wanted a repeat from the first time. The ship rumbled and took flight.   
It didn’t take long, Sensei was going to drop us off before moving off to a safe distance. We where now hovering over the school getting ready to storm the school. I could hear the ringing of the alarm all the way up here.   
“It looks quite down there.” Zane surmised.   
“Likely the students and teachers have already been tied up.” I told Zane looking over to Jay who was struggling with his jet. Man he really need to train with his golden weapon.   
“Should we try using stealth to get it?” Zane questioned turning back to the others.   
“We have already done that, Zane. Lloyd while a child is smart. He will expect us to use stealth. We need something loud and a way to make a new entrance.” I hummed rubbing my chin as I thought.   
“I have an idea,” Jay answered. “But it is crazy and you will all have to trust me.” He looked at each and everyone of us. I groaned.  
“I don’t think I like the sound of this.” I walked after the others.   
“Relax, or it will seem even worse than it is.”

It was a really bad plan. Already on the ancor I looked over to Jay and glared at him.   
“If we die, I blame you.” I told him in a deadpan. He was no doubt grinning under the head scarf.   
“Aw relax Kaia, it isn’t that bad.” And them he signalled to Sensei and he released the anchor. I grabbed ahold of the achor with my second hand clinging very tightly. An arm snaked around my hips. I only dared to look to see it had been Cole. Damn bastard still looking out for me. At this point I didn’t care with us essentially in free fall. The impact made me wonder how we were not broken bones in meat sacks. I kept my hold on the anchor even after we had stopped as Cole freed the children and the two skeleton teachers. All of them scurrying away. Zane came to my side and helped me off the anchor.   
“Jay, when this mission is done. I am going to murder you.” I told him looking at him. I was very serious. He jumped behind Zane scared.   
“Lloyd and the Snake are on the top floor. “ Cole spoke getting between the two of us grabbing our attention.   
“No doubt the two have set traps waiting for our arrival.” Zane spoke up.   
“Might be best if we split up and take different ways up.” I advised. They all nodded. Cole went up to the chain and started climbing, Jay and Zane ran to the elevator, and I took the stairs. Running up the stairs I pushed the door open. Seeing the large purple snake Made me hesitate in the doorway.   
“Well I’ll be, a female fire user. And that scent, on my, must have been prepared just right.” The serpent looked at me like I was it’s next meal.   
“Leave her alone,” with that Cole was there at my side. I felt relief as the two started fighting. Cole driving the bugger away as I began to melt the jelly. By god it smelled horrible. As i melted my way out I listened. As I did the answer to Sensei’s riddle became clear.  
The Serpent abandoned Lloyd but left with a final warning.   
“I will return one day for my meal.” He hissed. With that he was gone. I really didn’t like the sound of that. Now free I took grabbed onto the chain and climbed up to the roof. He was actually beginning to slid off and would fall soon.   
Jay was intimidating the boy with his nunchucks, as the bounty lowered from the sky. I went up to the boy and grabbed him by his hood and snatched him back.  
“You are not going to find a peaceful death going that way Lloyd.” i told him looking back to Jay a silent order to back off.   
“Wh-what are you going to do with me?” he asked fearfully. By that point Sensei had arrived and the boys were throwing ideas around.   
A few Hours later  
I stood there within a shadow of the hallway looking at the door that held Lloyd and Sensei Wu. Listening to Sensei's story. After minutes of self debate I stepped up opened the door and walked in. Lloyd and Sensei Wu looked up to see her.  
“Kaia, may I ask what you are doing in here?” Sensei Wu questioned me. I nodded my head.   
“I wish to tell him a story as well, if it is alright with you, Sensei?” I looked up to him almost pleadingly. He gave a fond smile and nodded.  
“what do you think Nephew, would you like to hear a story from Kaia?” Sensei Wu turned to his young Nephew. He watched me for a moment.   
“You were there in the village when I first started to raid that village for candy.” he pointed a finger at me. “You froze up.” I nodded my head sitting down next to sensei Wu.  
“Yes, I did freeze. You triggered a memory from my childhood. One that was once lost to me.” I answered he stayed within his blankets.  
“what story are you going to read?” he asked me. I shook my head.  
“I am going to tell you a story my dragon told me.” I told him.  
“Your dragon,” he marveled. I nodded my head seeing Sensei Wu stand and move away.   
“Once there was a dragon hatchling, one of blue scales…” the story began. In the hall the three teammates listening to her story, and her sensei meditating in his chambers.  
(A few hours later)  
I finished my story only now taking the time to see that Lloyd had fallen asleep. I snapped my fingers and the light in the lantern went out. Kneeling about to stand, a protective edge ran through me. I reached forward and ran a hand through is blond hair. He muttered softly leaning into my touch in his sleep. I lightly touched his blankets. Fire only for a millisecond traveled through his blanket making sure he was warm. I stood fully and opened the door. I was greeted with the sight of a totally passed out Jay, a dozing Cole and a barely holding on to the realm of the living Zane. He seemed to wake a bit more seeing me.  
“My or rather our apologies, Kaia. We all very much enjoyed your story.” Zane spoke sheepishly. I gave him a small fond smile.  
“It's alright Zane.” I bent down to Jay's level. “let's get them to bed. Could you get Cole. He's too big for me to carry.” I gave him a sheepish smile.  
“Most certainly, Kaia.” he got up and picked up Cole. He muttered in his asleep stirring just a bit before settling back down in Zane's arms. I couldn't help but chuckle as I lifted Jay up. He was dead to the world.  
“may I ask what is so humorous?” Zane asked softly.   
“Well,” I started, walking towards the boy’s room. “promise you won't tell anyone unless you must?” I looked back to him. He nodded his head.  
“I promise.” Zane answered   
“Cole looks very cute at the moment.” I blushed almost as red as my uniform.  
“I am afraid i don't understand.” Zane responded as I tried the door open.   
“I'll explain it to you in private one day, alright?” I set Jay down in his bed after saying this and pulled his blue blanket up to his chin. Channeling my powers to make a blanket of red flame heating the area and he snuggled into his blanket getting comfortable. I smiled softly before turning. Zane moved away from Cole.  
“Would you like to do the same to both of us?” he asked.  
“I'll do the same with Cole, and if you wish, with you as well.” I offered.  
“while I thank you for your kindness I must decline. I rather enjoy the cold.” he moved to climb into his bed on a top bunk. I turned to Cole stepping up to him.  
He seemed almost dead to the world. I pulled his blanket up over him and did my blanket of fire once more. After this I couldn't help but reach out and run my hand through his hair.   
His hand grabbed my wrist. It was so fast I almost missed the fact he moved. His eyes opened, his murky chocolate eyes almost had me melt right there.  
“Kaia?” it was muttered so sleepily it came out as a rasp.   
“Yes?” I asked softly only to find myself pulled down into his bed and wrapped into his strong and large arms   
“No more crying.” he muttered softly. He moved me around a bit like his own teddy bear. My face to his chest and his face in my hair. He started snoring softly.  
I felt a little overwhelmed at this. How had he known about me crying sometimes? I tried to keep quiet when i had Those dreams.  
“Kaia, do you need any assistance?” Zane asked softly coming to my side.  
“I'll be okay Zane. I don't want to wake him up.” I murmured softly, it was partly the truth another that I didn’t want to be alone.   
“Very well, wake me if you change your mind.” Zane placed a blanket over me. I shifted a bit before finding myself comfortable. I felt drowsy as this week’s events and the lack of good sleep. I fell asleep for the first time in a long time feeling safe and warmed by something other than the flame within.

I woke in a bed, drowsiness still plaguing my body. I felt a hand on the small on my back and another moving through my hair keeping me pulled against warmth and comfortable. Then it hit me, hands.   
My eyes shot open as I pulled back to see Cole sitting up with me laying on top of him. He was chuckling lowly, I could barely even tell he was behind that smile on his face.  
“Got to say, it was a pleasant surprise waking up with you in my bed with me.” he smirked. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed darkly as I ducked my head. He removed his hand from my hair and lifted my chin to look back up to him. He was serious this time. No smirk, no mischievous smile. Just a concerned and serious look.  
“Did I do anything unbecoming?” he asked me. “just tell me, you have nothing to be ashamed of with a true answer.” he pressed on a bit.  
“no,” I answered softly. “I was helping Zane get you and Jay situated in bed after I found you three in the hall. You just pulled me down and had me trapped in your arms like I was your teddy bear.” I answered him. He frowned slightly hearing this. I couldn't help put reach up and brush the bud of my thumb against his lips.   
“You look much more handsome when you smile.” I mutter feeling asleep drag me back down. He looked at me in surprise as he gently covered my hand in his much larger one. My eyes slide shut reviving in the warmth and safety of his hold.   
(End of Chapter)

(New Chapter)  
I woke again much later with a groan. Looking about I saw I was in my room in my bed. A pot of rapidly cooling tea next to me. I shook my head fondly, those boys. I wonder who did the tea this time. Looking out to the window I found it was late in the day.   
Standing up I changed into a clean Gi and went out the door smoothing back my hair. I stopped seeing Lloyd, he held a game controller.   
“Well the boys will like having a fourth to play with.” I answer as I look down to him. “or are we trying to be a prankster today?” he actually paled at this.   
“um,” he stuttered I just smiled fondly.  
“wash Zane's Gi with one of mine.” I told him handing just one of my Gis. “It's one of the only ways to get on his nerves.” I winked before leaving him there stunned. 

“I came across a particular sight just a bit ago.” Sensei Wu spoke coming to the other side of a small fire in the meditation room.   
“a stunned Lloyd with one of my Gis?” a smirked as he poured himself a cup of tea.   
“may I ask why?” he questioned  
“I told him how to prank Zane.” I explained before drinking my tea. Just then the door opened and Zane had one of his Gi in his hands. Instead of the prestigious white that he took such pride in it was a bright hot pink.  
“Kaia, is this a joke, i can’t go out like this.” he protested I set my cup down. It only got worse from there a whole bunch of shouting and yelling took place as the boys trickled in. I watched in amusement. I didn’t even need to yell. Sensei sighed at the sight of the boys and opened the door to show a crackling Lloyd.   
“You did this,” The boys yelled together looking at Lloyd. He actually looked a little afraid seeing the anger on their faces. He ran to hid behind me as I calmly drank my tea.  
“Boys, I get first dibs.” Cole growled looking at the boy.   
“No dibs,” Sensei spoke moving to my side. “I put him up to this for todays lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive powers of rumors, and the trouble that follows. Did any of you try to find out if the accusations were true?” He questioned.   
“No offense Sensei but today's lesson is lame.” Cole huffed crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and reached for the teapot. Lloyd just handed me a cup himself.  
“If this is your attempt to prank me, tread carefully.” I warned. Snapping my fingers to let fire dance at my fingertips. He gulped and backed away with the cup. While this was going on the boys argued with Sensei. Looking over Lloyd’s shoulder I saw Sensei’s lesson book. I took it from him and Lloyd huffed sitting down.   
“Seems Kaia has the boy mostly under her control.” Zane surmised as he took the lesson book from me and handed it to Sensei.   
“Part of being a girl, we get boys wrapped around our fingers.” I answered looking back to him. “Now, if we are done arguing.” I set down my cup and help up a map and spread it over the table.   
“We have 5 tribes of snakes. 3 of them are free, and Pythor wants them all free and under one banner.” I told them drawing their attention in. Lloyd groaned at the name of the snake.   
“You are correct,” Sensei spoke.   
“It took me a few hours and a lot of tea, but with the locations of the other three tombs in mind. It looked like the symbol for Serpent in the Language of our Ancestors. As such, I believe the last two are here and here.” I circled around the mountain of a million steps and the Toxic Bogs.   
“Both places are in line and best represent the abilities of the remaining tribes.” I told them.   
“Where did you find the time to do all of this?” Jay questioned.   
“I don’t play video games, and I can’t train all the time.” I rolled my eyes at the question. “So if I can’t train my body I can train my mind.”   
“Pythor has the map and a head start.” Sensei spoke looking up. “You don’t have much time.”   
“Jay and my ride are the fastest. Zane can come with me. His Ice will work well with the Bogs. Cole your element is earth, you are better suited at the mountain.” I told him. He nodded his head.   
“Well done Kaia,” Sensei praised. “You effectively gave a mission briefing and the right thought into this.”   
“I think I used to give them before.” I explained ducking my head. He nodded his head.   
“Go and good luck to all of you.” he handed me the flute. Holding it tight i turned to leave.  
“Kaia,” Zane called to me as the others rushed past.   
“Yes Zane?” I questioned him.   
“I have an odd feeling the others will need the flute.” He told me. I nodded my head.   
“Cole,” I called out racing after him. He turned back to me as Jay set about to form the Jet. “Take this.” I handed him the flute. “Zane says you may need it.” He nodded his head.   
“Be careful out there Kaia.” He told me placing a hand on my shoulder.   
“I can’t promise anything Cole, we are Ninja.” I answered. He nodded and with that turned and climbed in behind Jay.   
(Time Skip)   
Zane held on to my shoulders as we rode through the bogs, I was careful and had actually cut speed as we went through the bogs.   
“Are we not pressed for time, Kaia?” Zne questioned behind me.   
“Zane, if you want to go into the toxic water of the Bogs and have it through you faster than Cole’s chili then by all means find your own ride.” I shot back. He fell silent at this.   
I turned hard when the land ran out. Zane dismounted before i let the bike vansh taking the sword and putting it in it’s sheath on my side. We took to the trees to get to the heart of the Toxic Bogs. Were there was a large tree, with a stone door.   
Zane reached out to the door and it opened releasing green smoke. The occupants where already gone.  
“Damn it that snake was already here.” i growled.   
“We best be moving on.” Zane commented. When we turned we were found with the sight of green Serpentine.  
“Damn it, this was a trap.”   
“A very effective one might I add.”  
“Not helping, Zane.” i hissed at him as we backed towards the tree. One of them spat a green blob into my eyes. I covered my face crying out.   
“Kaia!?” Zane called out from besides me.  
“Got me right in the eyes.” i answered his calls opening my eyes and I still saw them. Just purple.  
“Well, it seems my biggest fear are purple snakes. I should be okay.” I told him. Though i could already feel myself trembling.   
“Seems this one fears, are great.” one hisses.   
“Remember, Pythor wanted this one alive.” another hissed. I clenched my fists my fire was reacting. I wasn't able to control it.   
“Zane get behind me.” i ordered in a panic.  
“Kaia that seems counterproductive.” Zane responded.   
“Now Zane.” pressed everybit of nervousness and fear into it. One figure retreated back behind me. I took that and lifted my hands up before slamming them down onto the ground. A wall of flame formed between us and them. My emotions making it even hotter. A bright brilliant blue.   
“KAIA! ZANE!” a call came from behind. I screwed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see what nightmare Cole and Jay might look like. I kept my fire’s strong were they were. I felt something try to cross the fire wall and i pushed even more into the flame. A hiss came from the other side.  
“Seems my meal has more fight in her than first appears.” Pythor spoke from the other side.   
“I am not your meal.” i hissed back keeping my eyes shut tight.   
“not with that deep magic covering you like a blanket.” with that my eyes flew open i saw Pythor as Pythor. He chuckled deeply. “Aw, what a sad story. The Mistress of Fire, made to be a sacrifice has no idea.” he laughed. I closed my eyes once more.   
“Jay, Cole, stay up there and play that stupid flute.” i called out hoping they would hear. It seemed they only listened to half of it. They were on the ground next to me, as they started playing.   
The ground gave out under me. I was thankfully pulled back onto, not so thankfully, onto a sinking log. We were pushed out onto the water. The acid within the water eating the log away.  
“This may be last I see of you four.” Pythor spoke rather happily. A hand came to my arm. Holding tightly to the fabric.   
“Cole?” I asked softly coming to grasp his arm.   
“Yeah it’s me, I got your back.” Repeating his words from when we first met. I barked out a laugh. Even here he was joking.   
“I trust you,” I answered him. And for some reason, a large load seemed to lift from my shoulders. I muttered it once more softer. “I trust you.”   
There was a rumbling before us. The others gasped and I could hear a clambering.   
“What’s going on?” I questioned tightening my grip on Cole.   
“Just hold on to me, Kaia.” He spoke rather loudly bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could tell I was pressed up against his back as he climbed up something. I heard something robotic then there was nothing.   
Cole helped me aboard the Bounty and into the dinning area and guided me to sit down the others not far behind. I struggled to keep my eyes closed. I didn’t want to know what I would see. I kept my grip on the sleeve on his Gi.   
I was more worried about keeping my fire under control. Cole humored me. Not prompting for my attention. He would at times brush his other hand over mine. Reminding me he was there, and he wasn’t a snake.   
“We have to do something to stop Pythor from uniting the five tribes.” Jay spoke from across the table.   
“They seemed pretty united,” i muttered. I felt Cole shift uncomfortably. As if only now noticing Jay opened his mouth again.   
“Kaia, why are you keeping your eyes closed.” He questioned poking my right shoulder. I growled softly. My inner flame flaring just barely keeping my flames from surfacing.   
“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I don’t want to see my family as a bunch of great big PURPLE SNAKES!” I yelled at him sarcastic and angry.  
“Kaia, it’s alright,” Cole squeezed my hand into his own. I took comfort in the callosus, none scaly hand. “Don’t take it out on him.” He spoke softly. I sighed before nodding my head. He turned his attention away from me   
“Kaia is in no condition to fight. The display in the bogs were she had to been in command of not only Zane but with all of us. While not having any visual and fear motivating her actions. It isn’t safe for her or for us.” Cole told Sensei Wu. I poked him in the side reminding him I was still here.   
“And your thoughts on this Kaia?” he questioned me. I sighed before nodding my head.  
“I agree with him. I barely have any control as it is at the moment. In a room surrounded by snakes. Especially one that wants to eat me. I would be more danger to myself and the team than a help.” I told them.   
“Very well,” Sensei spoke softly. “You best hurry and stop the Serpentine from uniting fully. Kaia and I will be you backup with the flute.” Sensei spoke.   
“About that Sensei,” Zane started.   
“Pythor kind of stole it.” My fire flared at his as Sensei roared in outrage.   
“Kaia calm down, before the fire burns through the candle and burns the ship down.” Sensei ordered harshly. I clamped down on my flames trying to keep from seathing. The others soon left. I was unsettled when I released my grip on Cole but I made due.   
“Now Kaia, since we are now alone. Lloyd to play his video games. Let us talk on about a shift within the dynamic of this family.” I growed and pushed the pates on the table back so I could lay my head down.   
“When is the venom going to wear off?” I groaned covering my face.  
“Kaia, what are your feelings for Cole?” As always straight to the point with me. I sighed sitting back up opening my eyes. My vision was still tinted green and foggy. I just watched the wall sitting up definitely.  
“He is the team leader, and a good friend.” i answered.   
“so your feelings are the same for Zane as well.” He assumed. I shook my head and sighed.   
“No, not really. Zane is like a clueless big brother.” i answered still looking forward.  
“And Jay?” he questioned. I actually bristled at this.  
“That annoying, insufferable, chatterbox of a boy?” i questioned sarcastically. “a very annoying little brother that i like to use as a punching bag at times.” I answered. Sensei chuckled.   
“for such a clever person you are very clueless.” Sensei laughed at me. I just groaned.  
“We don’t have to be more.” i defied glaring at the falls wishing this train of conversation would end.   
“You may think that now Kaia, but one day, either another will come and take his attention or you will want more. Take this advice, take the time you have, take the jump. My love was taken because i waited to long. You have a chance. Do think on taking it.” Sensei spoke. It gave me quite a bit to think on. I just hope that i would make the right choice. 

The poison wore off in the course of the silence of the night. The boys came back, partly laughing, another part talking about a Samurai. A Semuri had saved them and myself at the Bogs and at the gathering. The Boys had started up rumors and infighting within the ranks. I said nothing to Cole that evening and i could feel Sensei’s eyes on me. It was too soon. It had to wait just a bit longer.


End file.
